


星光不再

by AnappleinJanuary



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 失去演绎能力
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnappleinJanuary/pseuds/AnappleinJanuary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一天早上，Sherlock从甜蜜而混乱的睡梦中醒来，发现自己变成了一个普通人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	星光不再

东风刮来，我们好多人可能就会凋谢。但这依然是上帝的风。风暴过去后，更加纯洁、更加美好、更加强大的那些将屹立在阳光之下。

 

Sherlock Holmes将要死去。

他的思维宫殿在两个月前已经死去了，那一天是他有生以来最快乐的一天，但却开启了通往之后地狱的大门。

Sherlock不确定自己应该怀念那一天还是痛恨那一天，但那天的记忆已不可能从他身上剥除，他将带着那天的记忆死去。

带着John向他告白的记忆。

侦探决定将之后的这两个月全部删除，必须全部删除，就让他的记忆停留在两个月前。他想带着最大的快乐迎接毁灭，而不是之后那些痛苦无益地拖泥带水，还有John，John的那条短信……

今晚加班——JW

Sherlock无法推理出这是不是真的。

两个月前他已经失去了演绎能力，这一切都是在那个美好的也是开启地狱大门的夜晚之后发生的，和John做爱是一件非常轻柔舒缓又愉悦身心的事情。Sherlock感到大脑平静，虽然也许只是浅表层的平静但那也够了，他们相拥入眠。

John睡觉的姿势很可爱。

不对，现在重点不是这个。重点是第二天的早上，是当Gordon向他提供了一个圣诞节大礼的时候Sherlock却发现自己无力接收。

一切都错的离谱，他站在案发现场，是一个相当迷人的，三重连环谋杀密室案鲜血淋漓的现场，John就在身边，可是他一点儿演绎都做不出来。

John那时就在他身边，就站在案发现场，小心翼翼地避开了地上的鲜血，站在那里。

就仿佛随时等着说出那句“令人惊叹”！

John的作用当然不止于此，他有着这个世上最最美好的笑容。在案发现场的时候他很少会笑，除非Sherlock表现的真正令人惊叹。而Sherlock总是如此，他不总是这个世界上最最光华耀眼的吗？他难道不是用精彩绝伦的演绎让John绽放微笑的那个人吗？他难道不应该永远的得到John并且永不失去他吗？

但是一切都变了，他失去了观察和演绎，他站在那里，生平第一次，是看，而非观察。

John当然没有称赞他，所有人众口一词的声称Sherlock Holmes是缺乏睡眠，就连John也认为如此，这尤其可恨。John不应该迟钝，他应该能完全地明白Sherlock，他应当知道Sherlock从不需要睡眠，睡眠会让他的大脑更加迟钝。

John把他拖回了他们的家——虽然产权仍然属于Mrs. Hudson但John喜欢这么描述它——强迫他睡觉。他最后成功地引诱了John，在一场酣畅淋漓的性爱之后，睡眠才不显得那么可憎。其实Sherlock更喜欢激烈一点的，可是John以一个负责任的医生的态度拒绝那么做。

醒来以后，事情没有丝毫改善。

当然没有。

他的问题根本不在于睡眠，只在于John。就像那些失眠症患者因为担忧无法睡眠而担忧的无法入睡一样，Sherlock也因为害怕失去John而离失去John越来越近。他不再星光闪耀，他仍然对着犯罪现场迷茫彷徨，他再没有在John的脸上看到那些闪耀的微笑而只看见了医生式的，安慰的笑容。

他活该得到这个，他已经失去了吸引John的最大资本。一个堕落成凡人的Sherlock Holmes还有什么意义？就连他自己也开始厌恶自己的存在，只是John还在他身边所以他才能苟延残喘……

他痛恨这个词。

John带他去做长途旅行，又是一项毫无意义的治疗方式。他们在路上，Sherlock尽力表现得十足的像Sherlock，在演绎以外的地方竭力满足John。他希望能用别的什么留住John，而不是让John去看风景买东西以及和无聊无趣的人交谈。

这个计划失败的一塌糊涂，从开始就在失败。Sherlock并不美丽，他当然和美丽无缘，而且John曾经有过那么多的女友，没有一个能够因为美丽而将这位阿富汗的前军医彻底留在身边。Sherlock也和好脾气无缘，John曾经亲口说过他是个百分百的混蛋。他在性爱方面他更是个百分百的生手，而且他确信John没有处子情结，所以到底什么能把John留下？

他只有他的不可思议，他的超出常人，他的演绎法可以。

而现在，他一无所有。

Sherlock不得不正视这个问题，然后想起John喜欢危险。John当然喜欢，他选择了上阿富汗战场前线，让自己吃了一颗子弹被送回伦敦，Sherlock见到这个人的第一眼就从他眼中看到了战场。

只有足够的危险才可以吸引John。

他要去哪里寻找危险？

他们玩了两次傻里傻气的极限运动，在差点摔断骨头之后John就拒绝了第三次，这个办法行不通。John需要的是另一种危险，是只有演绎法才能提供的那种危险。在意识到这一点的那个下午，Sherlock独自一人在酒店里，John晚上才回来，身上带着酒气，他说他在酒吧里遇到了一个老熟人。

Sherlock不知道他说的是不是真的。

那个晚上他们什么也没做，John酒醉的头疼欲裂，Sherlock只能笨拙的充当照顾的角色，而以他的医学知识可以做到不让军医因为酗酒呕吐而窒息，却无法做到足够的舒适。在一直守到清晨确认John已经基本清醒了的时候，Sherlock才后知后觉的想起好军医从不酗酒。

John有可能会偶尔喝几杯，但是Harry的事情让他讨厌酩酊大醉。

喝醉代表着逃避，Sherlock不愿意这么想，但是他找不到别的答案。由此带来的惶恐让他更加渴求John，只有在激烈的床上运动时他才能确信John还属于他，还对他有热情，而他不敢奢望别的。

他暗自祈求，虽然不信任何神祇却在暗自祈求，无论是John的责任感也好，John诡异的审美观也好，John的友谊也好，能够把John留在他身边的什么都好。

他记得John想要什么，在他们表白的那个美妙的夜晚之前的白天，军医还说过他的人生理想是一个妻子两个孩子，一幢郊外的房子也许还有一条狗。总而言之就是正常人的一切，他们为此进行了一场争论，而最后以John的失败告终，他的梦想都敌不过Sherlock的星光闪耀。

现在，Sherlock只能退而求其次地想要变成那段正常关系中的一环。

他开始试图扮演一个好妻子的角色，然后第一次进行了购物和料理——料理只是一门相对不那么复杂的科学。John吃了那些晚餐，并且还对他微笑了，所以料理是正确的。

Sherlock提出他想要担当一个乐团的小提琴师，这是在他为John演奏过乐曲之后说的。幸好演奏小提琴的能力还在，Sherlock觉得如果自己的咨询侦探生涯注定要结束的话，那么一段有John陪伴的小提琴师的日子也是可以忍受的。

而那就是一切错乱的开始。

John表现出了惊恐，他不愿意Sherlock去演奏乐器——不，他同意Sherlock做一个临时的小提琴师。但是他还抱着万一的指望问Sherlock这是不是为了一个案子。

“不是，你知道我已经无法演绎了。”

这是个诚实的回答，却让事情变得更加糟糕。

John反应之激烈是他没有想到的，他坚持Sherlock的情况只是暂时的，他要求Sherlock不要放弃希望。这让Sherlock感到了巨大的惊恐，他终于意识到了John还陪在他身边的理由，还对他微笑的理由，还坚持这些错误疗法的理由。

只是因为John觉得他还能复原。

John在期盼一个虚无缥缈的奇迹，在希望一个不可能发生的梦幻，是那根根本不存在的胡萝卜钓住了John才没让他离开。

而他终将意识到他的错误，然后离开。

他们之间爆发了一场争执，包含着口角和一些推攘，最后他被John推到了地毯上。John接下来的动作凶狠而粗暴，而他的不顺从让整件事的激烈程度更上了一层楼。只是最后军医克制住了自己，问他是否还好，Sherlock也终于清醒过来。

他不能继续推开John。

哪怕只是暂时的也好，他向John伸出了手。

那之后是一场徒有快感的活动，Sherlock拒绝将之分类。John拿出了他最大的温柔和善意，但是Sherlock始终闭着眼睛，他害怕从军医的眼神里读出怜悯，他只有紧紧地拥抱住John，而这将是Sherlock走向毁灭之前所能得到的不多的东西。

他终会毁灭。

*  
毁灭的步伐甚至来得比他预想的更快，在回到221B之后John就辞去了他在社区诊所的临时工作，转而找了一份全日制的正式工。他要求Sherlock好好在家休养，并且请Mrs. Hudson督促他。John的工作异常繁忙，从那个时候开始他开始加班、加班、加班、值班、加班、加班、加班……

Mycroft来过，带着无缘无故的忧虑表情，这个表情让他的发际线看上去后退的没有那么严重了。

“你变成普通人了，Sherlock。”

“出去。”

黑伞令人烦躁地戳着地面。

“感情是理性的最大敌人。”

“出去。”

Mycroft出去了。

那个晚上的John发短信告诉他在加班，但是回家以后就算Sherlock失去了演绎能力都能从他身上闻到浓浓的酒味。

Sherlock的心凉了一截。

John根本不需要那么卖力的工作，他看过他们的存款余额，即使是那次长途旅行也没有耗费太多。但是John却每晚都在加班或者值班，变成了一个彻头彻尾的工作狂。

John应该是Sherlock事业的工作狂，而不是一个在医院诊所里对付流感和骨折的普通医生，John热爱工作，但从未如此废寝忘食。

之后的几天一切照旧，Sherlock试图把自己的外表打扮的更加光鲜闪亮，但是John回来以后看上去是那么的疲惫，他除了想要倒头就睡根本做不了别的事。如果Sherlock采取主动的话John倒也全盘接受，这让他们之间的关系变得奇怪生疏，远非亲密。

生存还是毁灭？

似乎已经不言而喻。

其实他还想向John求婚，其实他还想说如果John喜欢他们可以去领养两个孩子，其实他想说221B并不输给任何一栋郊区的大房子，其实他想说他已经看中了一条叫托比的狗。

那其实不是他想说的。

其实Sherlock想说在星光之下John看上去格外的……John；其实Sherlock想说的是在犯罪现场的时候John应该绽开那种让人心醉神迷的笑容；其实Sherlock想说的是他需要John大声的赞美和爱慕的凝视；其实Sherlock想说的是不要离开。

不要离开。

无论为什么。

John。

他注定无法说出口，他不会再看到John了，他们之间的关系会被碾平磨碎渣都不剩，John会有一段幸福——以普通但正常的人意义上的幸福——平凡的生活和一个温柔的妻子和两个他的亲生孩子和……

Sherlock想吐。

于是他不再那么想了，他开始专心致志的思考他的死亡。

最理想的死亡无疑是在消灭Moriarty的战役中死去。在John之下，在罪案现场之下，在星光之下Sherlock唯一珍视的就是伦敦。除掉这个人无疑可以让伦敦的空气更清新一点。

一个已经变得平凡的他，无法将他的死亡献给John了。

他只能做点儿可憎的退而求其次。

Sherlock想过了，他现在的能力不足以对付Moriarty，但是咨询罪犯还未必知道这一点。所以Sherlock可以给妈咪留个线索，告诉她她的小儿子是被Moriarty怎样折磨致死的（折磨几乎是肯定会有的，毫无疑问），这样可以促使妈咪督促Mycroft出手消灭Moriarty。

Mycroft的确是他们之中更聪明的那个，Sherlock心不甘情不愿地想着。

于是一切都很不错，也就是不错而已，远远称不上完美。但是等到Mycroft除掉Moriarty以后，伦敦就全无威胁，John就可以获得最大程度的安全，而Sherlock——

他就该得到那个下场。

畅想这一切几乎让事情变得心旷神怡也更加容易起来，压断骆驼脊背的最后一根稻草就是John的那通短信——

今晚加班——JW

Sherlock默默看着这短信，然后选择了删除键。

他会带着和John的表白的第一个夜晚的记忆，而不带着那是让他失去演绎能力星光不再的记忆，去接受那个看来无可避免的死亡结局。死亡之后，一切都会平和宁静，而他眼前停驻的将会是John的微笑。

他很久很久都没有看到过的，那种动人心魄讨人喜欢的，温暖的微笑。

Sherlock就这样决定了。

*  
今晚加班回来的John没有那么疲惫，他制止了Sherlock想要清洁自己，让之后的活动更加容易些的举止。而Sherlock微笑着，向他眨了一下眼睛，他还记得这是让人喜欢的。

John看上去有些奇怪，他看上去踌躇且不安，Sherlock等着他说话。

“我辞掉诊所的工作了。”

Sherlock眨了眨眼睛，在试图消化这个信息。

John终于要摊牌了吗？他决定离开了？不，John应该早就已经决定了，只是现在终于决定告诉他而已。

Sherlock对此心怀感激，他庆幸John是在今天才决定说，而不是更早的时候。现在的Sherlock已经对自己的命运有所决定，对自己的毁灭有所觉悟，他不会再感觉彷徨不安，他只要装作什么都没发生一样，告别John就好。

他会在记忆里永久储存John的样子，然后带着这个投影去那个世界。

“Sherl，”所以John还是仁慈的，他还在用爱称呼唤他，“你的样子……你是知道了什么吗？”

带着微笑，Sherlock摇了摇头。

“我拿到了这个月的全勤奖金，然后……”

John还在为Sherlock的未来生活考虑吗？不过他不会再有什么未来了，这一点可以等一切终结之后，John会知道的。

“Sherl，看着我。”

他做不到。

“看着我。”

那是John的眼睛，John的深色眼睛，那里面不是怜悯更不是厌烦，是爱意。

他应该没有错认。

仍然是爱意，是看着奇迹的表情，是想要呵护的至珍至爱的面容，是说不通的不可思议。Sherlock早就不是那个过去的超凡绝伦，但是John此刻的目光仍然一如往昔。

John郑重地吻他，吻的好像有全世界的时间可以吻他。而Sherlock不自觉地回应着，他总是没办法对John无动于衷。他们贴紧在一起，而他终于克制不住地开口了：

“别离开，John。”

带着呜咽。

Sherlock不想离开，他不想和咨询罪犯同归于尽，他想要伦敦的空气更加干净但那不可以以离开John为代价，任何事情都不应该以John的离开为代价。他就这样被一个吻轻易地击溃，攀住John好像那是他生命所系。

那就是。

John的怀抱有一瞬间地僵硬，医生以疯狂的力道将Sherlock锁在怀里，吻如同雨点一样没命地落下来。这几乎能让Sherlock产生幸福的错觉，他沉溺在这个错觉里不想醒来。

“我不会离开，Sherlock，如果你一直在担心的是这个的话，我不会。”

Sherlock闭上了眼睛。

“Sherl，”John在呼唤他，“我没有你那么聪明，所以告诉我你到底在想什么。我这段时间做的很糟糕，我的心情也很糟糕，但不包括今天。告诉我你在想什么，我需要知道。”

“你去酒吧喝酒了。”

他说出来了。

太糟了，糟透了，他要说的不应该是指责，指责会推开John的。

“是的。”John深吸了一口气，“那次旅游我是去喝酒了，我没法面对那么无能为力的感觉，Sherlock，我尝试了但是却没法让你恢复，我……”

“因为我没法恢复……”Sherlock喃喃自语，“我不再吸引你了，我知道的。”

“你在说什么鬼话？”John的语气还是不可思议的温柔。

“旅游回来你又去了酒吧，你说你是加班的，但是你身上有酒味。”

Sherlock对自己几乎感到绝望，他克制不住蹦出真话，他应该隐瞒起来，不应该让John知道他的那些不满，但是John要求他说出来，他没法隐瞒下去。

这个问题似乎让John费了点力气回想了一会儿，最后军医终于想起来了。

“那天我没有喝酒，Sherlock。那天诊所来了一群醉汉，他们挥舞着酒瓶子，把酒洒到我身上了。旅游那次已经够糟了，我不想重复一遍。”

如果Sherlock的演绎能力还在，他本该能观察到John身上的酒气是来自身上而不是嘴里的。

“那你为什么加班？”

他希望John能给出一个答案，无论那答案是什么他都会选择相信，他一定会信。

John只是将他抱得更紧。

“John？”他轻轻叫着，心却在一点点沉下去。

“我不知道……这个时候提出这个是不是……算不算趁人之危。天啊，我居然忽略了你的状态到了这个地步，这些天我到底在干什么？”John的话语有如梦呓，“Sherlock，我不会离开你，你必须相信这一点——你还好么？”

“只要你不离开就好。”Sherlock轻声道。

“那你一定会很好的，因为什么都别想把我赶走，Sherlock，哪怕你亲口命令我也不行。”

他当然不会要求John离开的。

“Sherlock，永远不要怀疑我对你的感觉。”John贴着他的耳朵，John温暖的气息喷在Sherlock的耳蜗，“永远不要。”

Sherlock抱紧了他，他吻上John，他需要那些味道确认。他需要John的味道，需要John的感觉在他的嘴里，那是确实的东西。John的手帮了他的忙，John脱掉了他的套头毛衣，John允许他品尝John。

John的味道是淡淡的咸是淡淡的茶香，就是John的味道。Sherlock可以从John肩头的伤口里品尝出阿富汗的岁月风尘，可以从John的手指里尝出镇定和勃朗宁，可以……

Sherlock碰到了John的裤袋，里面有个方形的小小凸起。

“哦。”John想要忽视这个，但是Sherlock伸手掏出了这个，那是一枚精致的小盒子。

在意识到这是什么的时候，他颤抖了。

“Sherlock，这就是为什么我这一个月一直加班……”John把他抱过来，让他贴着John光裸的皮肤，“我不会勉强你答应这个，你想怎么样都好。”

“我想……要这个……”

Sherlock的声音很轻很轻，但是John听见了，他吻着Sherlock的眼睛，吻着他的鼻尖，吻着他的嘴。渐渐的John的吻开始变得像狂风暴雨，而Sherlock贴在他的胸前回吻着他。

John解开了他的衬衫，抚摸他的皮肤，就仿佛在欣赏一件赏心悦目的艺术杰作。Sherlock只有在他的抚摸下才意识到自己也许是超凡脱俗的杰作。他颤抖着，但是并不迟疑地迎接John，他让John进入他。John是温柔的，在这种事上他总是从容不迫但又带着郑重其事，这能让Sherlock感到安心。

最后他们释放出来，然后共同蜷缩在沙发上，Sherlock蜷缩在John的怀里。

“Sherlock，你什么时候提都可以，因为我一直在这里。”John的手划过他的脸庞，“但是我需要确认你不是因为恐惧，我不想在你没准备好的时候……你对我比一切都宝贵，和你的头脑无关。”

“当我说你美妙绝伦的时候是我真的那么认为，Sherlock。你在罪案现场指出真相的样子的确很棒，但我不仅仅是因为那个爱上你的。所以不论你变成什么样都不用害怕失去我，在你害怕我离开的时候……天知道我从来没想过这种事，我一直在害怕你会要我离开，Sherlock，我怕你会觉得我不能治愈你，我怕你会觉得我变成了你的累赘，如果那真的发生了我会过不下去的……”

John拥着他的样子，看着他的眼神，就像拥着看着John的全世界。

John和他一样害怕，他们都不敢说他们有多害怕，有多渴望对方留下。

John和他一样害怕失去彼此。

John和他一样。

他们一样。

这个美妙的念头攫住了他，让他心跳过快呼吸过载，让他神智迷离被喜悦堵塞。Sherlock所能做的只是尽可能的贴紧John，他需要确认这一切。

“Sherlock，如果你同意，让我再试一次。你的大脑对你很重要——那和我对你的爱无关，但是我知道它对你很重要——我们有足够的时间，我会陪你一起回顾你办过的所有案子，把你的非凡闪亮找回来。我向你承诺我们会一直在一起，但是让我试一试。”

Sherlock听着John的心跳，那是带着些许紧张的心跳，那是贪求着Sherlock的心跳，那是John的心跳。

砰，砰，砰，砰，砰。

规律有力，是John的心跳。

他舒缓的出了一口气，眼前的一切都在回归原状，Sherlock觉得自己拥抱住的应该是幸福。因为是John，所以肯定是幸福，肯定是不能再好的完满。

很好，非常好，是不能再好的一天。Sherlock被从死地拯救出来，他还得到了John永不离开的承诺。他想不出更好的一天，也许只有和John一起闭上眼睛永远的离开这个世界的那一天可以媲美。

他不会删除这两个月的一切甜蜜与辛酸。

他不会删除John的任何东西。

“John。”

“Sherlock。”

“我不会离开，我想要这个……”Sherlock缓缓说道，星光在回到他的眼睛，色彩在回到他的双眸，神光恢复在他的脸上，Sherlock Holmes复活，再度发出耀眼的光芒。

“我想，我知道两个月前那桩案子的答案了，John，编辑一条短信发给Guy。”

“是Greg。”

“然后请他来当伴郎吧，他是我唯一能够忍受的伴郎。”

John笑了，吻他。

“好的。”


End file.
